Dégringolade
by MissDasey
Summary: Casey fait une chute dans les escaliers.


_Je ne suis pas propriétaire de life With Derek_

_**Dégringolade**_

Aujourd'hui, j'étais d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, je ne sais pourquoi. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le faite que j'étais toute seule à la maison, enfin presque, il y avait également Derek qui se trouvait je ne sais où.

Je m'avançai d'un pas léger vers les escaliers. Je me sentais détendue depuis que j'avais rompu avec Truman, après qu'il m'ait trompé une seconde fois. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu le pardonner lorsqu'il avait embrassé ma cousine. Sans doute, à cause de Derek et Emilie qui m'avaient un peu poussés dans ce sens, afin qu'ils aillent ensemble au bal de promo de fin d'année du lycée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, je ne connaissais même pas les raisons pour lesquels ils avaient rompu. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne voulaient me parler de leur séparation. Je ne fus pas surprise par le comportement de Derek puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier. Cependant, je fus surprise par celui de ma meilleure amie qui était plutôt du style à se confier à moi. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas n'en parler ? Cette question restait cependant sans réponse.

Je me dirigeais donc vers les escaliers, perdu dans mes pensées. Si bien que lorsque je descendis les marches une par une, je perdis l'équilibre, déballant les escaliers en poussant un cri d'effroi.

J'entendis un bruit sourd à l'étage alors que j'étais étalée en bas des marches sur le sol froid du salon. Je rouvris les yeux et vis Derek accourir en bas des escaliers, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Apparemment, il était en train de prendre une douche et il ne portait qu'une simple serviette couvrant qu'une partie de son corps dévoilant ses biceps musclés. Il me demanda paniqué, si j'allais bien.

J'étais tellement subjuguée par son corps ruisselant que je n'arrivais à peine à articuler un mot malgré l'horrible douleur que je ressentais au niveau de mon pied gauche.

Au bout d'un certain temps, après que mon demi-frère me demanda pour une énième fois si j'allais bien, je lui murmurai faiblement que j'avais extrêmement mal au pied. Il me demanda lequel et je lui désignai du bout de mon majeur. Il avança alors vers moi et se pencha pour examiner mon pied. Délicatement, il retira mes ballerines tout en me demandant s'il me faisait mal. Il eut pour simple réponse un hochement de tête mais lorsqu'il appuya sur la zone sensible, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir un cri de douleur. Ce qui eut comme conséquence, de le faire sursauter tout en défaisant son emprise sur mon pied qui tomba violemment sur le sol glacé.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se diriger brutalement vers le téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table base du salon, face à la télévision. Il m'annonça qu'il était entrain de composer le numéro des urgences. Je lui en dissuadai, je n'avais guère envie de me retrouver dans une ambulance et puis je ne voulais pas ameuter tout le quartier. Je lui demandai s'il accepterait de me conduire en voiture à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il répondit du tac o tac. Je fus étonné par la rapidité à laquelle il accepta.

Il me déclara d'un ton ironique de ne pas bouger avant de se rendre dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller.

Quand Derek eut fini de se préparer, il me demanda si je pouvais me lever. Je lui répondis que non, qu'il allait devoir m'aider. Pour être honnête, je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de me lever toute seule. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aide, j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi.

Il me tendit la main pour que je me redresse afin que je sois en position assisse. Ensuite, il se pencha, prit mon bras pour le mettre autour de son épaule et se releva doucement.

Je m'appuyai contre lui en essayant de me tenir debout mais mon pied blessé me faisait tellement mal que je pouvais à peine le posé sur le sol. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte, j'en profitai pour lui demander s'il avait pris les papiers nécessaires pour l'hôpital. Il me répondit négativement en m'annonçant qu'il avait même oublié de prendre les clés de la voiture.

J'étais vautré contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée attendant que mon cher demi-frère revienne. Parfois, je me demandais comment il ferait si je n'étais pas là.

Il revint et nous pûmes enfin sortir pour nous diriger vers la voiture qui était garée dans l'allée du garage.

Durant le trajet, nous ne parlâmes à peine, je pouvais voir qu'il était entièrement concentré sur sa conduite.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux urgences, Derek se gara sur une place réservée aux personnes handicapées. Je protestai mais il me coupa en me disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une place de parking parce que j'étais blessée et qu'il n'avait pas envie de marcher des kilomètres avec une infirme.

Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du côté passager. Ensuite, il me demanda si je ne préférais pas qu'il me porte pour aller plus vite. J'acceptai en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras et je ressentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir pendant que mon cœur s'emballait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'éprouvais ce style de sentiments à son égard. J'en profitai pour me blottir contre lui, je mis mes bras autour de son cour et posa ma tête contre sa poitrine.

Je lui déclarai que ce serait agréable s'il se comportait tout le temps ainsi, "gentil et serviable". Il me confia que même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas puisqu'il adorait trop me voir folle de rage et en particulier lorsque je hurlais De-rek.

Il éclata de rire en m'imitant prononcer son prénom. J'esquissai un sourire tout en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Nous franchîmes l'entrée des urgences, nous nous dirigeâmes aussitôt vers l'accueil. Une veille femme nous remit un questionnaire ainsi qu'un stylo afin de remplir le questionnaire. Elle nous demanda d'un ton lasse d'attendre le médecin dans le hall d'attente. Derek me posa sur une chaise et s'assit juste à côté de moi. Il me prit le questionnaire des mains.

Il commença à remplir le document, les premières questions étaient plutôt banales, elles portaient sur mon identité et les maladies que j'avais contracté durant mon enfance. Derek me questionna donc jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta brutalement de parler. Je le regardai, l'interrogeant du regard, il esquissa un sourire narquois. Je compris vite son changement d'attitude quand il continua son interrogatoire. Je fus légèrement choquée par sa question puisqu'il me demandait si j'avais déjà eu des rapports sexuels. Je ne comprenais pas l'utilité de cette question puisque je n'étais blessée qu'au pied. L'hôpital devait sans doute fournir le même questionnaire à chaque personne qui pénétrait l'ancêtre.

_- Alors, j'attends ? C'est pas compliqué Case, tu as juste à répondre oui ou non._ Prononça-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le fusillai du regard et lui arrachai le fameux questionnaire des mains. Je fus si rapide qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, ni à celles qui suivaient qui étaient exactement du même type. Derek le remarqua et me demanda.

_-- Tu ne réponds pas ?_

_-- Non, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à ceux genres de questions, je suis ici juste parce que je me suis blessée au pied. Et rien d'autre._ Derek acquiesça avant de déclaré.

_-- Entre nous, tu pourrais me le dire, j'te promets de le répéter à personne. _

_-- Hors de question, et puis cela ne te regardes pas._

_-- Tu es encore vierge !_ Affirma-t-il souriant.

_-- Tais-toi, ça ne te regardes..._ Derek n'interrompit.

_-- Casey c'est à nous, le médecin est arrivé._

Je tournai la tête pour faire face au médecin. Il nous demanda de le suivre, ce que nous fûmes. La consultation fut rapide, il jeta un coup d'œil futile au questionnaire juste avant d'examiner mon pied. Par chance, ce dernier n'était pas cassé. C'était une simple foulure qui me faisait atrocement mal. Le médecin me remit des médicaments afin de calmer la douleur. Je lui demandai si je pouvais en prendre un tout de suite, il acquiesça et me donna un gobelet remplit d'eau. J'engloutis le médicament immédiatement.

Nous quittâmes enfin les urgences après avoir réglés les dernières formalités.

A peine sorti de l'hôpital, nous aperçûmes un petit papier rose posé sur le par brise de la voiture. C'était une amende. Je fis remarqué à Derek, toujours appuyé contre lui, que nous avions eux beaucoup de chance que Princesse ne soit pas embarqué par la fourrière.

Nous prîmes le chemin de retour pour rentrer à la maison. Je remarquai que Derek était plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il déclara en me pointant du doigt le petit papier rose posée sur le tableau de bord.

_-- C'est à toi de payer l'amende._

_-- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !_

_-- Non, si tu avais été plus vigilante, tu ne serais pas tombé dans les escaliers et je n'aurais pas été obligé de t'accompagner à l'hôpital. _

_-- Je ne t'ais pas forcé à me conduire aux urgences._ Répondis-je outrée.

_-- Bien sûr que non, mais j'allais pas te laissé gésir par terre sur le sol du salon_. S'empressa t-il de répondre.

_-- J'accepte, mais je ne payerai qu'une partie de l'amende ; après tout ce n'est pas moi qui t'es dit de te garer sur une place handicapé, au contraire, j'ai même essayé de t'en dissuader. Mais comme d'habitude, tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Et pour ton information, si je suis tombée, c'étais parce que je réfléchissais. _

_-- T'es culotée, tu pourrais payer intégralement. Pour une fois que j'essais d'être sympa avec toi, voilà comment je suis remercié._

_-- Désoler Derek, mais c'est la vie._ Il soupira à ma réplique.

Son soupire fut suivi d'un long silence, juste avant qu'il prit la parole.

_-- Tu pensais à quoi, avant de te vautrer dans les escaliers ?_

_-- A toi et à Emilie. _

_-- A moi !_ Me demanda t-il surprit.

_-- Oui, je me demandais pourquoi Emilie et toi, vous vous étiez séparés. _

_-- Bonne question ! Mais ça ne te regardes pas._ Déclara t-il en m'adressant son plus beau sourire.

_-- S'il te plais Derek, je veux savoir. _

_-- Je te répondrais lorsque tu auras répondu à ma question. _

_-- Laquelle ?_ Lui demandai-je étonnée.

_-- Celle que je t'ai posé à l'hôpital ? _

_-- Ok, j'ai saisi._

_-- Répond et je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir._

_-- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant. _

_-- J'en sais rien. Alors ?_

_-- Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait._

_-- Pourquoi ?_

_-- Parce que je ne me sentais pas encore prête. Je veux que ça soit parfait, avec l'homme que j'aime._

_-- Ah ! _

_-- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fais avec Emilie._ Dit-je écœurée.

_-- Non, par avec elle. _

_-- Avec qui ?_

_-- Sally._

_-- Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?_

_-- Parce qu'elle partait à Vancouver._ Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

_-- Je ne parle pas de Sally, idiot. Mais d'Emilie._ Il ne répondit pas, regardant intensément la route.

_-- Derek, je te parles. Tu m'avais promis de répondre. Lui criai-je. Je t'ai confié mon secret le plus intime_. Murmurai pour moi-même.

_-- C'est bon, je vais te répondre pas la peine de t'énerver._ Dit-il d'un ton agacé. _Elle s'est aperçue que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre_. Déclara t-il d'un ton à peine audible.

Je fus extrêmement surprise par sa révélation. En plus, il avait l'air très sincère. Je lui demandai prestement de qui il s'agissait et si je l'a connaissais. Il alluma la radio et mit le son à fond afin d'éviter de répondre. Je fermai la radio et le bombardai de question car cette confidence m'intriguait, je voulais à tout pris savoir qui s'était. Je me mit à espérer qu'il prononce mon nom. Mais pourquoi, es ce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon demi-frère, le garçon qui s'amusait à se moquer de moi. Non, c'était impossible.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison dans un silence morbide.

Lorsque nous franchisâmes l'entré de la maison, nous fûmes accueilli par toute la famille qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de nous. Et oui, nous avions complètement oubliés de les prévenir.

Quand je fus enfin seul dans ma chambre, je pris mon téléphone portable pour appeler Emilie pour qu'elle m'avout de qui Derek était tombé amoureux et pourquoi il ne sortait pas avec elle. Je fus entièrement surprise lorsqu'Emilie m'annonça que c'était moi, la mystérieuse fille. Je m'en revenais pas, Derek m'aimait. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. En réfléchissant bien, je compris pourquoi parfois il se comportait de façon étrange. Je remerciai ma meilleure amie et je me mis à réfléchir à la situation. Je ne savais pas comment faire, bien sûr que Derek m'attirait énormément mais c'était le fils de mon beau père et pour compliquer le tout ma mère était enceinte de George.

J'entendis des pas se diriger vers ma chambre, la porte s'ouvrit révélant l'objet de mes pensées.

_-- ça va ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?_ En le voyant s'avancer vers moi, je compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments envers lui.

_-- Si, tu pourrais demander à ma mère ou à Lizzie de venir m'aider pour m'accompagner à la salle de bain ?_ Lui demandai-je timidement.

_-- Ok, mais tu ne peux toujours pas marcher. _

_-- Non, je préfère pas essayé. Même avec les médicaments, j'ai toujours autant mal._ J'esquissai un léger sourire.

_-- J'fais leur demander de venir._ Déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortit.

_-- Non, attend. J'ai téléphoné à Emilie et maintenant je sais tout. _

_-- Ah oui ?_ J'acquiesçai. _Tu n'avais pas le droit, es ce que moi je me mêle de ta vie privée ?_ Hurla t-il.

_-- Je voulais juste savoir._ Prononçai-je sur un ton doux._ Tu sais quand Emilie a prononcée mon prénom j'étais au ange et puis ensuite j'ai eu peur de ce que tout cela engendrait, nous somme comme frère et sœur. Il va bientôt avoir un bébé qui va avoir notre sang à tout les deux et puis nous allons rentrer à l'université à la fin des grandes vacances._

_-- Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport. Casey tu sais très bien comme moi que nous ne sommes en aucun cas frère et sœur, nous ne l'avons jamais été et nous ne le serons jamais. _

_-- T'as pensé aux parents ?_ Lui demandai-je pendant qu'il s'approchait de moi.

_-- On s'en moque de ce qu'ils pensent, ils ne pourront jamais nous empêché d'être ensemble._ Il me tendit la main afin que je me lève de mon lit, ce que je fis.

J'étais très instable, Derek me prit dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je pencha légèrement la tête.

_-- Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais._ Murmurai-je

_-- Mais je te déteste._ Susurra t-il contre ma peau. Je fus outragé par sa réponse, j'essayai de me défaire de son emprise en vain. Au contraire, il ne tenait encore plus fermement. Il releva la tête, je le regardai plein de défi.

_-- Tu dis que je n'écoutes pas en cours mais c'est plutôt toi qui n'écoutes pas_. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, l'incitant à continuer.

_-- On ne t'a jamais dit que l'amour et la haine étaient étroitement liées. _

_-- Qu'es ce que ça veux dire ? _

_-- Je t'aime._ Prononça t-il avant de m'embrasser. Même si j'étais énervée contre lui, je ne me laissai pas prier. Et répondit, avec autant d'amour et de ferveur que lui.

C'était notre premier baiser, et c'était formidable. Je ne pouvais expliqué tout ce que j'ai ressenti pendant se baisser. Jamais, je n'avais ressentie ça avant avec un autre garçon. Mais, j'aimais, c'est une sensation très agréable. Je me sentais enfin en vie. Peut-être que c'était ça l'amour.


End file.
